


Diversions

by Fuguestate



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom can be a dangerous thing...</p><p><span class="small">(response to word challenge using "swan" and "tomato".)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversions

V stood, frozen to the spot, in the middle of the kitchen.

As near as he could tell, every slice of bread in the pantry had been transformed into condiment-bedecked butterflies, fans, and pinwheels. Multiple plastic-wrapped trays of them littered the counter and table. The onions, perched around the sink, had blossomed into intricate flowers, some of them sprouting green fountains of the fresh herbs he'd been fortunate enough to find the other day. A cautious peek into the refrigerator revealed that the apples had transmogrified into complex geometric shapes, or been incorporated with the grapes and cheese into disconcertingly cheery fruit-salad faces beaming from platters on the shelves. Vegetables, cold cuts, biscuits... even the stores of dry goods - all the kitchen's contents had undergone a metamorphosis into a menagerie of culinary sculpture that occupied every available flat surface.

In the midst of this flamboyantly chipper chaos, V spotted a cookbook with the title "Fun with Food!" emblazoned on its cover. Several of its pages bore telltale signs of use. As he was thumbing through some of the _highly_ familiar images, a small guilty sound made him turn to see Evey standing at the threshold.

"Um..." She looked down for a moment, blushing.

"You've been... _busy_, I see."

"Y-yeah, I--" her hand waved in a helpless gesture as her gaze flickered about her handiwork, "just started, and..."

V nodded slowly. "I _have_ been gone for some time," he conceded. "I apologize for being so poor a host. I'm afraid my responsibilities occasionally keep me away for extended periods."

Evey dared to peek sideways up at him. "You're not angry?"

"My dear young lady," his voice smiled, "how could I be?" He re-opened the fridge and produced a flock of tomato swans floating placidly on a blue glass plate. "Such marvelous execution..." he held it up as one might admire a diamond, then tilted his head mischievously to her. "I had no _idea_ you were so good with knives."

Evey laughed softly, her blush turning to one of delight. "I just kept finding ones I wanted to try, and..." She shrugged, still abashed. "Well, I guess I got carried away."

V laughed with her, returning the swans to their chilly home. Turning, he gathered Evey and they walked together into the living area. "You weren't here when _I_ fell victim to boredom one day. For me, it was origami." She looked up with an incredulous smile and he nodded, leaning in conspirationally. "Little paper animals _everywhere_." His gesture swept across the Gallery and she giggled, making him smile. "I knew it was getting serious when I found myself attempting a Buckyball..."

  
_._

_ ~ Finis ~ _


End file.
